Etiology and pathogenesis of juvenile periodontitis (LJP) with emphasis on role of leukotoxic strains of putative causative agent A. actinomycetemcomitans; longitudinal controlled study of 25 families in which at least one member has LJP and one aged 8-14 is unaffected.